


GIFSET: Kaisergram

by Emergencytrap



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Polar (2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gifset, M/M, NSFW, kaisergram
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 18:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19818349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emergencytrap/pseuds/Emergencytrap
Summary: Will Graham (Hannibal) x Duncan Vizla (Polar)"Welcome home"





	GIFSET: Kaisergram

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: not my gifs, im just the curator

  
  
  



End file.
